Warrior chat rooms
by Fawnleap
Summary: join the warrior cats in chat rooms! rated t for bad words
1. usernames

Usernames

Star on fire: Firestar

Fire's sand: Sandstorm

Leaf in the pool: Leafpool

Squirrel in the bramble: Squirrelflight

Feathered crow: Crowfeather

Cloud in the night: Nightcloud

Fern under the clouds: Ferncloud

Emo jay: Jayfeather

Golden lion: Lionblaze

Cinder colored heart: Cinderheart

Holly berries: Hollyleaf

Breeze on the moor: Breezepelt

Heather eyes: Heathertait

Killer tiger: Tigerstar

Tawny colored: Tawnypelt

Rowan boy: Rowanclaw

Breaking dawn: Dawnpelt

Flame in the medicien cat's den: Flametail

Heart of the tiger: Tigerheart

Wing on a dove: Dovewing

Ivy by the pool: Ivypool

Small cherry: Cherrykit

Small mole: Molekit

Berry's poppy: Poppyfrost

Berryalicious: Berrynose

My feet are black: Blackstar

Mist in the river: Mistystar

Stripe of gray on the ground: Graystripe

Former kittypet: Millie

I'm blind: Longtail

Mousey: Mousefur

The only one: Onestar

The white one: Whitetail


	2. stalker

_Leaf in the pool has logged on_

_Feathered crow has logged on_

Leaf in the pool: hello

Feathered crow: Hi

_Squirrel in the bramble has logged on_

Leaf in the pool: hi

Squirrel in the bramble: u 2 talk?

Leaf in the pool: somethimes

f_ire's sand has logged on_

Leaf in the pool: Hi

Fire's sand: hi kits and Crowfeather

Feathered crow: Yo

Squirrel in the bramble: hello

Leaf in the pool: Hi

_Cloud in the night has logged on_

Leaf in the pool: im surprised your names not crow somehthing

Cloud in the night: I wanted to be Crow in the night but Crowfeather wouldn't let me =(  
>Leaf in the pool: oh why?<br>Feathered crow: because

Leaf in the pool: because why

Feathered crow: because

Leaf in the pool: because why

Feathered crow: because i didn't like it their happy

Leaf in the pool: someone has anger issues.  
>Feathered crow: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr<p>

_Stars in the night has logged on_

_Star on fire has logged on_

Stars in the night: Hello cats

Star on fire: who r u?  
>Stars in the night:Firestar, Thats for me to know and for u not to know<p>

Star on fire: How did you know i was Firestar

Feathered crow: She's a stalker

Stars in the night: AM NOT I just know he's firestar and your Crowfeather

Leaf in the pool: She's a stalker

Stars in the night: am not Leafpool

Leaf in the pool: Creeper!  
>Stars in the night: AM NOT!<br>Fire's sand: She's a stalker

Stars in the night: AM NOT A STALKER i just know thaings like you Sandstorm and Leafpool still likes Crowfeather.  
>Cloud in the night: WHAT<p>

Leaf in the pool: I DO NOT

Stars in the night: Yes you do

Leaf in the pool: Do not

Stars in the night: Do to

Leaf in the pool: Do not

Stars in the night: Do 2

Leaf in the pool: Do not

Stars in the night: Do 2

Leaf in the pool: Do not

Stars in the night: Do 2

Leaf in the pool: F*** off stalker

Stars in the night: IM NOT A STALKER

Feathered crow: you like me?  
>Leaf in the pool: NO!<br>Cloud in the night: You better not

_Leaf in the pool has logged off_

_Feathered crow has logged off_

_Star on fire has logged off_

_Squirrel in the bramble has logged off_

_Cloud in the night has logged off_

_Fire's sand has logged off_

_Stars in the night has logged off_


	3. and the stalker is

sorry for not anyway here is chat two

Discllaimer:i do not own warriors or any of the characters in it.

* * *

><p>Stars in the night has logged on<p>

leaf in the pool has logged on

Stars in the night: hello Leafpool

Leaf in the pool: hi stalker

Stars in the night: IM NOT A STALKER

Feathered crow has logged on

Feathered crow: hello Leafpool and the unknown stalker

Stars in the night: IM NOT A STALKER!  
>Leaf in the pool:sure<p>

Fire's sand has logged on

Stars in the night: hello

Sandstorm Fire's sand: hello stalker

Stars in the night: im not a stalker!  
>Leaf in the pool: sure whatever helps u sleep at night...stalkercreeper

Stars in the night:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Feathered crow: lol

Leaf in the pool: ?  
>Feathered crow: she gets so mad when we tell her what she is lol<p>

Leaf in the pool: lol

Dusty has logged on

Leaf in the pool: hi

Dusty: hi, how is Stars in the night?  
>Feathered crow: a stalker<p>

Dusty: ok then

Stars in the night: im not a stalker

Star on fire has logged on

Stars in the night: hello firestar

Star on fire: hello stalker

Stars in the night: im not a stalker!  
>Leaf in the pool: sure<p>

Small cherry has logged on

Small mole has logged on

Small mole: why do i have to be Small mole

Small cherry:cause its cool

Small mole: no its not

Small cherry: yes it is

Small mole: no its not

Small cherry: is to

Small mole: is not

Small cherry:is to

Small mole: is not

Feathered crow: its not cool

Leaf in the pool: i agree with molekit and crowfeather not cool

Small cherry:grrrrrrrrr

Fire's sand: wait how r u 2 chating...i thought we agreed that kits could not chat?

Star on fire: we did

Small mole: cherrykits idea

Small cherry:sorry =(  
>Star on fire: u can stay this time but stay off of chatting got it<p>

Small cherry: ok

Small mole: yup

Star on fire: good

Leaf in the pool: Stalker r they going to stay off? lol

Stars in the night:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Featherd crow: lol

Leaf in the pool lol

Dusty: can Stars in the night at lease give us clues to who u r

Stars in the night: yup but u have to ask them

Star on fire: do we know u

Stars in the night: some of u did

Stripe of gray has logged on

Stripe of gray: what did i miss

Star on fire: nothing we r trying to guss who the stalker is

Stars in the night:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Stripe of gray: since u said some of us know u your in starclan right

Stars in the night: right

Fire's sand: what clan were u in

Stars in the night: sorry cant say

Leaf in the pool: were u a leader

Stars in the night: yes

Feathered crow: did i know u

Stars in the night: no

Star on fire: were u a tom or a she-cat

Stars in the night: she-cat

Stripe of gray: i think i know who she is

Stars in the night: who am i?

* * *

><p><em>can you guss who stars in the night is?here are the clues,<em>

_she was a leader_

_ahe was a she-cat_

_she is in starclan_

_some of them know them_

_crowfeather didn't know her_

_i will help you tell you its either leafperedstar or bluestar guss away! thanks for reading_


	4. Bluestar

_**sorry for not updateing sooner i couldn't get winners of the contset are**_

_**Tufted titmouse**_

_**Lionfire999**_

_**Ivypool luva**_

_**applejax xd**_

_**bowser shadowclan and storm**_

_**thank you for was Bluestar because Crowfeather didn't know her,some know her,she was a leader,she is in starclan,she was a couln't be shadow because nobody know her sorry.=(read the bottom for more info.**_

* * *

><p>Stripe of gray:your Bluestar<p>

Stares in the night: yup how did u guss?

Stripe of gray: their r only two she-cat leaders that some of us know and that is u and Leaperedstar,and Crowfeather know Leaperedstar but he never met u.

Stars in the night: you always were the smart one

Stripe of gray:thank u

Star on fire: so your Bluestar?

Stars in the night: yup

Leaf in the pool:so...

Cloud in the night has logged on

Squirrl in the bramble has logged on

Cloud in the night:so what did we miss?

Leaf in the pool: me and Crowy making out.

Cloud in the night: WHAT!

Leaf in the pool:lol jk jk we didn't make out,all u missed was the stalker is Bluestar.

Cloud in the night: oh so u didn't make out

feathered crow:NO

Cloud in the night:good

Squirrel in the bramble:lol

Leaf in the pool:lol

squirrel in the bramble:lol

Leaf in the pool:lol

Fire's snad:?

Leaf in the pool:nothing

Small cherry:ok then

Leaf in the pool:so what do u guys whant to talk about?

Night in the cloud: Crowy

feathered crow:no!

Cloud in the night:=(

Killer tiger has logged on

Star on fire:great

Killer tiger:good to see u to Firestar

Stars in the night:YOU!

Killer tiger :hello bluestar

Leaf in the pool: how did u know it was Bluestar?

Killer tiger:Leafpool sweety,me and Darkstripe hacked into the starclan computers

Star on fire:call her sweety again and i'll hunt u down and chop off your d*** off

Killer tiger: alright,alright calm down kittypet!by the way how have u been kittypet?

Star on fire:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Killer tiger:u always did sound like a farting kit when u growled

Star on fire: F*** off tigerstar

Killer tiger: whatch it kittypet i can still kill u in dreams!

Stars in the night: no u can't,starclan won't let u

Killer tiger:u,Spottedleaf,and Yellowfang alway did have the hots for him

Fire's sand:WHAT!

Star on fire: tonight is going to be long night

Killer tiger: =) good

Star on fire:grrrrrrrr

_killer tiger has logged off to kill firestar in his sleep_

_Stars in the night has logged off to save Firestar _

_Star on fire has logged off to get it over with_

_Small cherry has logged off to sleep_

_Small mole has logged off to sleep _

_Leaf in the pool has logged off to gather herbs for firestar_

_feathered crow has logged off _

_cloud in the night has logged off_

_squirrel in the bramble haslogged off to stalk brambleclaw_

_Fire's sand has logged off _

_Stripe of gray has logged off_

**_Firestar curled up and fell asleep."Hello kittypet."a voice said."Hello tigerclaw."Firestar sighed."Its Tigerstar!"Tigerstar hissed."id rather call you tigerclaw."Firestar lunged at firstar,but Firestar stepped to the side and Tigerstar fell."got slower i see."Firestar laughed."i'll get you kittypet!"Tigerstar hissed."No you won't,he's coming with me!''Bluestar hissed behind her was Spottedleaf was grining._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>thank you for reading some of you hep me with my new book,Mountain secrets, i need some tribe cats.<em>**

**_summery:_****_shortyly after Feathertail died for the tribe of Rushing water,they found five kits,without a took in the kits but they didn't know who their mother was or that they carried secrets they carrie could either save the tribe or destroy only one cat knows who their mother is and what secrets they hold,and that cat is one of the kits._**

**_if you could help me with cats i still need prey hunters,cave gards,queens,to-bes,elders,and kits thank you do help please fill this form out in a review thank u_**

**_name:_**

**_color:_**

**_personalty:_**

**_age: _**

**_rank:_**

**_family:_**

**_friends:_**

**_Mate or crush:_**

**_for those who won the contest you get to create a cat that will be in one of my books for sure.i have a new book for createing a cat please read it and fill out the form you._**


	5. emo, read the chat history

hey about not uploading in a long was my birthday so a sat down and tryped this on the computer for you guys...thank u so much for reading! i should be uploading soooner.

* * *

><p><em>Leaf in the pool has logged on<em>

_Feathered crow has logged oin_

Leaf in the pool: hi

Feathered crow: Yo

Leaf in the pool: how have things been

Feathered crow:besides having a mentally retarted sonn who stalks she-cats,having a f***ing b**ch as a mate and having no one trust you...perfect

Leaf in the pool:weel thats good

Feathered crow:yup

_Emo jay has logged on_

Leaf in the pool:trying 2 tell us something

Emo jay: ?

Leaf in the pool: well your always in a bad mood...and your username is emo jay..so r u emo

Emo jay: oh...i did have 2 take care of every f***ing cat i would be

Leaf in the pool: if u want ill trade you

Emo jay: YES

Leaf in the pool: yes im a medicien cat once again

Emo jay: only if Firestar agrees

Leaf in the pool: =( why do u have to ruin the fun

Emo jay: sorry

Feathered crow: wow u 2 dont talk nat all

Emo jay:your the tom who f***ed like three she-cat that we know of

Feathered crow: its 25 she-cat

Emo jay: how many kits do u have

Feathered crow: 4 that the she-cat admit that im the father...so i dont know

Emo jay: wow...i wouldn't say your the father either

Feathered crow: well i would never f*** u because im strait and your father

Emo jay: F*** u

Featehred crow: whatever

_golden lion has logged on_

_Cinder colored heart has logged on_

Cinder colored heart:what did we miss

Leaf in the pool:read the chat history

Cinder colored heart:lol

Golden lion:lol

Leaf in the pool:thats creepy

Cinder colored heart: ?

Leaf in the pool: Cinderpelts username was Cinder colored pelt and your Cinder colored heart

Cinder colored heart:thats weird

Golden lion:wasn't Cinderpelt your mentor

Leaf in the pool: yup

_Squirrel in the bramble has logged on_

Squirrel in the bramble: what did i miss

Cinder colored heart: read the chat history

Squirrel int the bramble:lol

Leaf in the pool:ikr

To. Leaf in the pool

From. Feathered crow

meet me at the stream tonight midnight

Love

Crowfeather

To. Feathered crow

From. Leaf in the pool

ok

love leafpool

Feathered crow: well have to get off so Breezepelt can stalk Heathertail

Emo jay:thats weired

Feathered crow:tell me about it hes so retarted...i wonder if hes even mind...im thinking about diowning hinm

Leaf in the pool:lol

Feathered crow:i wasn't joking he messed up!

Leaf in the pool:oh...he is messed up alittle bit

Golden lion: a little! hes far past menatl and mantaly retarted

_Leaf in the pool has logged out_

_Feathered crow has logged off_

Squirrel in the bramble:thay alway leave at the same time

_Squirrel in the bramble has logged off_

_Golden lion has logged off_

_Cinder colored heart has logged off_


	6. Nightcloud is a

**sorry for not uploading anything latly so here is a new chapter, hopefully i'll be more up to date with things. sorry. and by the way claws of bramble is brambleclaw**

* * *

><p><em>Leaf in the pool has logged on<em>

_Feathered crow has logged on_

Leaf in the pool: Hey Crowfeather

Feathered crow: Yo

Leaf in the pool: How are you?

Feathered crow: good i guess

Leaf in the pool: thats good

(20 minitues later)

Feathered crow: I FUCKING HATE NIGHTCLOUD!

Leaf in the pool: why?

Feathered crow: Because she is a stuck up little bitch

Leaf in the pool: and your just now finding that out!

Feathered crow: no i knew, but i didnt know she goes through everything

Leaf in the pool: Like what

Feathered crow: my mail, facebook, chats, yahoo, EVERYTHING!

Leaf in the pool: that sucks ;(

Feathered crow: i know!

Leaf in the pool: You know, not every she-cat is like that like gorsetail, heathertail, sadgewhisker, swallowtail, sunstrike,

Feathered crow: i know, but i like a different she-cat

Leaf in the pool: who

Feathered crow: you'll find out one day

_Claws of bramble has logged on_

Feathered crow: claws of bramble really

Claws of bramble: i have a feeling squirrleflight did this

Leaf in the pool: i have a feeling you are right

Claws of bramble: why

Leaf in the pool: because she wrote hahaha fuck you brambly hope you like your new name mother fucker on her facebook

Feathered crow: Brambly really

Leaf in the pool: shut up

Claws of bramble: i hear nightcloud callsyou crowy and what is up the squirrleflight latly, she's been acting like a bitch

Leaf in the pool: idk and you have been acting like an asshole to her so shut the fuck up

Feathered crow: it was leafpool who started calling me that and then nightcloud took it up because she is a little bitch

Claws of bramble: Do you even love her

Feathered crow: some what

Claws of bramble: enough to have kits with her?

Feathered crow: im not even sure Breezepelt's mine

Claws of bramble: wow, who do you love more Leafpool or nightcloud

Feathered crow: can't say

Claws of bramble: Why

Feathered crow: nightcloud will get pissed off if i do say

Leaf in the pool: Blush

Claws of bramble: wow

Feathered crow: yeah

_Clouds in the night has logged on_

Feathered cow: shit

Claws of bramble: your screwed

Clouds in the night: you like that slut better then me

Feathered crow: i never said that

Clouds in the night: then why would i be mad

Feathered crow: because if i did say, you would be mad at me

Clouds in the night: mother fucker i give you a kit and you like this bitch better then me!

Leaf in the pool: I gave him three

Clouds in the night: shut the fuck up

Leaf in the pool: bitch

Feathered crow: is breezepelt even mine

Clouds in the night: YES

Feathered cow: are you sure because he was born before leafpool's kits and i mated with her first

_Golden lion has logged in_

Claws of bramble: Hi lionblaze

Golden lion: wht up and please say Breezepelt isn't my half brother

Clouds in the night: he is

Golden lion: fuck

Clouds in the night: fuck you

Golden lion: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! TODAY WAS NOT A GOOD DAY AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR GIVING BIRTH YOUR MOTHER FUCKING SON, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH

Leaf in the pool: yup your crowfeather's son

Claws of bramble: yup

Golden lion: more like Jayfeather

Leaf in the pool: i know he's fucking angry all the time

Golden lion: ring a bell

Feathered crow: fuck you

Leaf in the pool: you already did

Golden lion: lol

Feathered crow: yup

_Feathered crow has logged off_

_Leaf in the pool has logged off_

_Claws of bramble has logged off_

Golden lion: OH FUCK NO I'M NOT CHATTING WITH YOU

Clouds in the night: why

Golden lion: CAUSE YOU A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH

Clouds in the night: fuck u

Golden lion: right back at you

_Golden lion has logged off_

Clouds in the night: no one like me

_Golden lion has logged on_

Golden lion: you finally got it

_Golden lion has logged off_

_Clouds in the night has logged off_


	7. Owlyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Leafyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Here is chat six. For those of you who leave comments thank you sooooooooooo much it really helps.

Wolf girl 101: your cat will be in the tribe of rushing water thank you for helping me and i just need to know it is a hunter or cave gard?

sparkstorm of lightningclan: your cats are accepted

bowser shadowclaw and storm: you cat is accepted and he is kinda emo but he's one of my faviort cats and nice song

I-Blue : thanks

Tarya kostos loveday: accepted

Ebonystream of StormClan: thanks and i'll try to update sooner

Dawnshine: thanks and i don't know whennever i write a new chapter

Twighlight: thanks and i'll try

no on to the chat!

* * *

><p>Fire's sand has logged on<p>

_Pelt of dust has logged on_

Pelt of dust: hey i was wondering...

Fire's sand: no

Pelt of dust: you don' t even know what i was going to say

Fire's sand: i don't care

Pelt of dust: bitch

Fire's sand: fuck you

Owl's whisker: Why don't you both fuck eachother

Fire's sand: NO!

Pelt of dust: who are you?

Owl's whisker: the ass you want to fuck

Pelt of dust: no

Owl's whisker: I know

_Leaf in the pool has logged on_

_Feathered crow has logged on_

Leaf in the pool: who are u

Feathered crow: your worse then when me and leafpool write that stuff

Fire's sand: and when do you do that

Feathered crow: emmmmmmm never

Owl's whisker: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy leafy

Leaf in the pool: heyyyyyyyyyyyyy owly

Feathered crow: ?

Fire's sand: you 2 know eachother

Leaf in the pool: you could say that

Pelt of dust: who is he

Owl's whisker: don't tell them

Leaf in the pool: sorry can't say

Fire's sand: come on i'm your mother

Owl's whisker: think about what i did for you

Leaf in the pool: sorry sandstorm

Pelt of dust: come on i was your sister's mentor

Leaf in the pool: you also wanted to fuck my mom as an apprentice

Pelt of dust: that was the past and now im fucking her half sister

Leaf in the pool: ewwwwwwwwwwww gross

Feathered crow: i was your mate

Pelt of dust: you fucked her and then wanted nothing to do with her

Leaf in the pool: oh we fucked alot before we ran off i mean a lot!

Feathered crow: best days of my life

Leaf in the pool: me to

Feathered crow: i know now im stuck with that fucked up bitch that is always honry

Leaf in the pool: lol

Feathered crow: who is Owl's whisker and what did he do for you?

Leaf in the pool: you know him and he helped me give birth to my kits

Pelt of dust: wait is he still alive

Leaf in the pool: yes

Owl's whisker: i'm in windclan

Leaf in the pool: his name gives it away

_My feet are black has logged on_

Pelt of dust: hey ass

My feet are black: hey bitch how many kits do you have again?

Pelt of dust: hey i get some almost every week and your probably still a virgain so fuck off

Leaf in the pool: i'm way younger then you and i'm not a virgain

Pelt of dust: ans shes a medicine cat

Feathered crow: oh it was fun with you

Leaf in the pool: ikr

Fire's sand: i don't want to hear how my daughter is not a virgain even though she's a medicine cat or how fun it waa to fuck her *glares at crowfeather*

Leaf in the pool: Really mom glares at crowfeather are you fucking kidding me

Pelt of dust: no

Leaf in the pool: shut the fuck up

Pelt of dust: someone has anger issues

Leaf in the pool: they started after crowfeather knocked me up

Pelt of dust: so true

Leaf in the pool: ikr

Owl's whisker: well g2g onestar wants me to go hubting

Feathered crow: and he's only taking owlwhisker, ashfoot, and heathertail

Leaf in the pool: now this can't be hard to find out who he is now

Owl's whisker: bye

Leaf in the pool: bye

_Owl's whisker has logged off_

_Fire's sand has logged off_

Feathered crow: so leafpool want to meet me and the border

Leaf in the pool: yup

Feathered crow: kk

Leaf in the pool: Dusty don't say a word

Pelt of dust: i won't

Leaf in the pool: good

_Leaf in the pool has logged off_

_Pelt of dust has logged off_

Feathered crow: fuck now i have to hang out with the fucking bitchy slut

My feet are black: she is a bitch

Feathered crow: i know

_Feathered crow has logge off_

_My feet are black has logged off_

* * *

><p><em>You can try to guess the cat if you want it should be easy<em>


	8. Can you go tell your dad he raped you?

Ok, only because I really love you guys will I start this chat up again. I'm sorry but life got busy and I started writing real stories but here's the new chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Leaf in the Pool had logged on<em>

_Holly Berries has logged on _

_I'm Blind has logged on_

Leaf in the pool: How the fuck are you on chat if you're blind?

I'm Blind: Mousefur helps me

Holly Berries: I see

Leaf in the Pool: Makes since... I love your user name by the way

I'm Blind: Thank you

Leaf in the pool: Of course!

Stripe of grey on the ground: FUCK THAT BITCH

Leaf in the Pool: when did you get on?

Holly Berries: why would you write that?

Stripe of grey on the ground: Because I felt like it and i've been on for like an hour...

Leaf in the Pool: oh

I'm Blind: esuy ejsr esw eq rdlkomf svpir I VSbnr dwe

Leaf in the pool: What the fuck?

I'm Blind: I left for two secound and he tried to type " Wait that are we talking about i can't see?

Holly Berries: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

LEaf in the Pool: Tht was kind of funny...

Stripe that is grey: Back had to change my username and omfg XD never chat with a blind person

I'm Blind: You're an asshole Greystripe

Stripe of grey: And how many mates have i had?

_Feathered Crow_

I'm blind: two...

Stripe of grey: and how many have you had?

I'm Blind: none...

Stripe of Grey: That's right bitch

Feathered Crow: Bitch you got nothing on me i've had three!

Stripe of Grey: That's because you're a manwhore Crowfeather

FEathered CRow: what does that make you?

Stripe of Grey: my first one died giving birth and I fight a new one much later and when did all three of your mates happen?

Feathered Crow: The first moons we were here...

Stripe of Grey: And are any of them dead besides Feathertail which by the way i'm still pissed at you for being her some what mate

Feathered Crow: none of them if we aren't counting her and why?

Stripe of Grey: exactly manwhore and SHE WAS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT MY DAUGHTER WITH A MAN FUCKING WHORE?

Feathered Crow: anger issues?

Leaf in the Pool: I'd leave him alone Crowfeather he's starting to make a plan on how to kill you right now...

Stripe of Grey: LEafpoolm would you tell your father that Crowfeather tried to rape you?

Leaf in the pool: Yeah I guess... he needs to get his ass kiced right now

Stripe of grey: good... best adopted niece ever

Leaf in the pool: :) well you're my faviort adopted uncle

Stripe of Grey: That my girl

_Leaf in the Pool has logged out_

_Stripe of grey has logged out_

Feathered Crow: Are they serious?

I'm Blind: Yeah, they're heading to Firestar's den right now...

Feathered Crow: Shit... i'm going to go hide now...

Holly Berries: Good idea.

_Feathered Crow has logged off_

I'm blind: I have to go see this bye!

_I'm blind has logged off_

_Holly berries has logged off_


End file.
